Atrial fibrillation (AF) is an abnormal heart rhythm characterized by rapid and irregular beating. Atrial fibrillation is the most common serious abnormal heart rhythm, with over 5 million diagnoses in Europe and North America alone. As the prevalence of atrial fibrillation rises with age, incidence of atrial fibrillation is expected to raise with the aging population.